To characterize the biological response to dietary exposure, including that of plant foods such as Brassica vegetables, blackberries, and garlic. Specifically, the proposed studies will compare the availability and metabolism of these compounds from different preparations, and contrast the responses to these sources in terms of ability to reduce DNA damage and to monitor genetic, metabolomics, and proteomic expression changes resulting from chronic and acute exposures.